


Hanzo 101

by Cibeeeee



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Request [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Prompt: "Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute." --"Are you telling me you smuggled a cat here to because I said, months ago, probably when I was half asleep, that I wanted to see one?"





	Hanzo 101

“Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute.” McCree rubbed his palms over his face, sighing into it, and tried to reason without looking at two beautiful eyes (because there was no way he wasn’t melting if he caught those gaze). “Are you telling me you smuggled a cat here to because I said, months ago, probably when I was half asleep, that I wanted to see one?”

 

“Yes,” Hanzo said, matter-of-factly. “You seemed very enthusiastic at the time.” The gorgeous Turkish Angora cat in his arms purred audibly, reaching her face up to stick her nose into Hanzo’s beard and sniffed before giving it a small lick.

 

“When I was high on drugs after two hours of surgery?” And although McCree stood by that he was definitely too dazed at the time to think straight – when he was resting in the medbay and Hanzo was there to keep him company while they watched animal shows on their data pad – McCree did remember seeing the breed of cats on the show. The description of Angora cats and how they acted more like dogs caught his attention. Since he loved both, the breed seemed perfect, and the short clip of kittens playing with a shoe tie completely tore his wall down.

 

And he might have cried, now that McCree was recalling.

 

“Do you,” Hanzo’s word hitched. “Not like her?”

 

“What – of course I like her! But Lord, Hanzo, how much did you spend on this?”

 

“A little more than usual. I wanted to get her from an ethical animal smuggler, as oxymoronic as it sounds.”

 

“God, sweetpea, you’re killing me.” McCree leaned forward and scratched the cat’s chin. “I wish we could keep you, but Winston –”

 

“Already agreed,” Hanzo cut McCree off. “I informed him before I made my purchase. The new Overwatch isn’t as strict as the old one, Jesse.”

 

McCree pushed his hat back, astounded. “Really, you serious, Hanzo?”

 

Hanzo buried his face into the cat’s white fur. “Yes.”

 

McCree wrapped both of them into his arms, elated. The thought of naming her with Hanzo made him grinned like a fool. Hanzo smiled.

 

“You are endearing,” Hanzo said. McCree flushed, and in the quiet fervor of his adoration, his mouth felt tight as words failed him. McCree closed his eyes, and Hanzo leaned in.

 

Luckily, they never needed words to understand each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo 101: he takes everything seriously, and he aims to please when he wants to. 
> 
> I'm taking prompt from [this prompt list](http://maelerie.tumblr.com/post/135803922052/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and) feel free to send me some if you like :>!!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw)


End file.
